Luck, Love and Life
by Evix
Summary: Six teenagers with problems run away from their homes, and end up sharing a little apartment. They all try to get jobs and build a new better live in Birmingham. But they face new problems when some of them are haunted by memories and some fall in love
1. Ch1 Prologue

**Titel: Luck, Love and Life**

**Characters: Tom, Dougie, Danny, Harry, Evelyn, Laryssa.**

**Summary: Six teenagers with problems run away from their homes, and end up sharing a little apartment. To be able to pay the rent they all try to get jobs and build a new better live in Birmingham. But there they face new problems, when they are haunted by their past and slowly love grows between some of them...**

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic about McFLY. I am totally in love with those guys, and after FINALLY coming out of a very depressing and frustrating writers block, I decided to give it a try and to write a story :D I really hope you like it.**

**May involve slash later, not sure yet. (though I am a flones/pudd fan xD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFLY :'( I only own the storyline around it and Evelyn and Laryssa.**

Chapter 1 / Prologue

Dougies POV

It was getting dark and cold. The sun was slowly going under, but I didn't notice. I didn't notice the dark and cold either. I was too lost in my thoughts to notice. I was worried, not relieved as I had expected when I had first had the idea to flee from Essex. I thought I would be happy to have left that stupid place I used to call home, but really was more of a jail. But I didn't feel happy, excited or relieved. I felt worried, about my younger sister, who I had now left alone. She wasn't in any kind of danger, my father doesn't hurt her like he hurts me. But we were very close, and I missed her already. But I just couldn't stay any longer in that place. It would have killed me if I'd stayed. I simply HAD to get away. So I had pretended to go to school this morning, but instead of taking the schoolbus, I stepped aboard the train on the way to Birmingham. My schoolbag hadn't been filled with books, but with clothes, food and the little money I had been able to save. I hadn't left any kind of note or message to say where I was going, I hadn't even told my sister Jazzie. I knew she would be worried, but at least she couldn't follow me, and by not saying where I was going, HE wouldn't be able to find me and drag me back to that hell. And I wasn't ever going to back if I had my way.

So I spend most of the day on the train, and then just walking through Birmingham. I'm not really sure why I wanted to go to Birmingham, but it was the first thing to come to mind. When I had just arrived I had searched for a cheap place to spend the night, but all I found was too expensive or full. And now it was getting dark and I really needed to find a place to stay now. I was tired and I felt sick and desperate. Fear was rising in my stomach, fear that my father would find me and beat me up so bad I was going to end up in the hospital. Again.

I felt so sick that I had to stop and I seated myself on an uncomfortable bench. I curled myself up and decided I would sleep on that bench tonight. Tomorrow I would search for a job. I took my rucksack of my back and clutched it while my eyelids were getting heavier and I dropped off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Wow two people reviewed already!! Thanks so much!! Here's the second chapter, please tell me if you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFLY :'( I only own the storyline around it and Evelyn and Laryssa.**

Chapter 2

Harry's POV

It was getting dark and cold, and I pulled my jacket closer to my body. I still had to walk about 20 minutes, the place I worked was about half an hour away from my apartment. But I didn't have a car, didn't have money for it either. So I simply had to walk. And I didn't mind. I liked to walk here, in the centre of Birmingham, because it made me feel free. I had lived here in Birmingham for two months now, and I loved it. There were not many people left on the streets, most people were people who were going to go clubbing, or tourists who were looking for places to sleep tonight, or people who slept in the streets with no money.

Suddenly someone caught my eye. A boy, who I thought was even younger than me, was sleeping on a bench. His rucksack was laying on the cold ground beneith him, I presumed he had dropped it when he fell asleep. Naive little kid, I thought, he's going to wake up to find it stolen. I walked towards the boy, and as I came closer, I noticed he was indeed younger than me. I also noticed that he was wearing normal clothes, not dirty or old or too small. So he had to have money. Than what was he doing sleeping on a bench all alone? I decided it was not safe for him here and I bent down to tap him gently on his shoulder.

'Hey, wake up.' I tapped him a little harder when he merely groaned. Then suddenly he flinched awake and drew away from me. I quickly did a step backwards too.

'Sorry,' I said quickly. 'Didn't mean to scare you, it's just that I saw you sleeping here, with you're rucksack on the ground.'

He looked at me confused, but didn't say anything.

'You have to be careful, people steal alot here.'

The dirty-blond-haired boy blinked a few times and shook his head as if to wake himself up.

'Thanks man.' He said slowly and looked like he was about to drop off again.

'What are you doing here on a bench?' I asked him quickly.

'Sleeping.' The blond said with a mock voice.

'Yeah, where are your parents?' I asked in thesame mock tone. He looked at me annoyed.

'I could ask you thesame thing.' He said. I smiled.

'Why are you sleeping on the streets?' I continued. He merely shrugged.

'Haven't got money.' He said. I looked at him understanding.

'You ran away from home.' I stated. He gave me a funny look.

'What do you want from me?' He asked with an annoyed sigh and I grinned slightly. The boy was cute, with his blond hair falling over his face, half covering his eyes. I had to restrain myself from brushing the hair out of his young face.

'It's not safe for a guy of your age to be sleeping on a bench outside alone. There are some crazy people around here.' I told him, and I was telling the truth, referring to the drunk people and the desperate homeless people. The boy seemed to understand and even appreciate what I was saying and he sighed.

'I get that, but I have nowhere else to go.' He said softly and he looked up at me with sad eyes. I immediately felt sorry for the boy and without even thinking about it first I asked:

'You can come to my place if you like.' The boy looked up at me surprised.

'But... I don't even know your name.' He said hesitating.

'It's Harry.' I said quickly and I hold out my hand.

'Dougie.' The blond said and grinning he shook my hand. I smiled too, happy he started to trust me. I waited a moment and then I continued.

'I'm going to be thrown out of my apartment in a few days as well. I have had difficulties with paying the rent, and the man told me last night I had one more week to pay the rent or I'm out. And I'm close to broke so, I'm out.' I laughed, but it was more a pathetic laugh, to mock myself and my situation. Dougie didn't say anything, he just seemed to have an inner debate.

'I would only be in your way,' He said self-consciously. I shook my head. I was determined now. I was sick and tired of being alone all the time, of working my ass of all day and coming home to a quiet depressing little apartment. I liked the idea of a housemate, of a friend. And well, I had to admit, Dougie was cute and good-looking. And in need of help.

'No not at all! Look, I'm going to be thrown out of my apartment. In 7 days I'm going to be homeless. I guess it'll be easier to find a new place together, than on your own. I could help you find a job and that way we should be able to pay the rent.' I said excited. Dougie looked at me, still not sure whether to trust me.

'Come on man, trust me. I know the city, I could show you around and stuff. You can't stay on your own in a strange city.' I now almost begged. But then he shrugged and smiled.

'Thanks mate.' He said thankfully and he got on his feet. I noticed he was shorter than me. I beamed at him.

'You're welcome.' I said warmly. Very very welcome, I added silently in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you all for your reviews!! They made me really happy :D  
Disclaimer: I don't own McFLY :'(**

Chapter 3

Tom's POV

'Room on the third floor, not what we asked for. I'm not tired enough to sleep.'

My fingers gently strummed my old guitar, looking for chords to go with the singing melody as I sat on the clammy grass in the park of Birmingham. I just sang whatever came to mind at that moment, I didn't really play a (yet) existing song. I liked to do that, making music. I also liked to write my own music. I didn't do anything with it, just play and sing it for myself, to calm myself down or to brighten my mood up a bit for a while. Right now my mood was: pissed of, frustrated, desperate. I was close to broke, just had enough money for a few more nights in the damn hotel I was staying in. My room was dirty and very tiny, but it was all I could affort at the moment. I should have just stolen some money from my dad when I left the house the moment I turned eighteen. But I had been too eager to leave as soon as possible, and I hadn't really thought about where I was going to go next and how I was going to live without a job and without money. I was really desperate now, I had tried to get a job in a few places, but most of them didn't need new staff, or thought I was too young, and a few said they might have a job for me in a few weeks. But I needed a job right now! Everything was going wrong. Maybe I should go back home, let my stephfather rage at me and beat me up as he always did when he was drunk. And he was drunk 95% of the day. The other 5% he was trying to apologize. He messed with my mind and my mothers mind. My sister Carrie had moved with my real father, he couldn't affort to keep me as well, and I didn't want to leave my mother alone with that bastard Cal she had married after the divorce. But she kept forgiven him everytime he had hit her, or beaten me to a bloody mess. She kept seeing the man she first fell in love with, instead of the monster he really was.

Maybe I should go to my biological father for a while, just for a while till I had found a job. He wouldn't mind, would he? I knew deep down he loved me, but still he had taken Carrie in without a minutes hesitation, but for me he didn't have place and money. I was scum, as Cal always called me. I felt a lump grow in my throat and tried to shook it away.

'One bed is broken, next room is smoking. Air condition's stuck on heat.'

Don't think about the past, I told myself, while singing trying to distract myself from the bad memories. Think about the future. I'm eighteen now, I'm old enough to take care of myself. Lighten up!

'Outside it's raining, I hear the guests upstairs complaining, about the room that's got their tv too loud.' I slightly raised my voice a bit, there was no-one close enough to me to actually hear what I was singing, and no-one seemed to care anyway. Except for this one guy, I noticed suddenly, who stood still staring intensely at me. Had he heard me sing? I blushed slightly ashamed and looked down to my guitar self-consciously. I continued the song on a lower volume again.

'I guess the times like these remind me, that I've got to keep my feet on the ground.' I sang and looked up again. The guy had come closer and was still looking at me. Blushing ashamed I quit playing and got to my feet.

'I'm sorry if I sang too loud.' I said quickly when he walked towards me. 'I'll just go now. You won't be bothered by me anymore.' I wanted to turn around and walk away, but the boy spoke up, making me turn back again to face him.

'No no, it's okay. I'm sorry if I was rude, staring at you like I did.' He said in a funny accent, but sincere. He seemed to be of my age, dark straight hair, falling just above his eyes. A bit like my own hairdo, only my hair was lightblond and a bit longer.

I smiled akwardly and shrugged.

'It's okay,' I said, 'I thought you were annoyed with me or something.' We both chuckled. Then there was a moment of awkward silence.

'So...'I started, wanting to leave, but the brunette said at the same time:

'I don't know the song you were playing. What's it called? It sounded cool.'

I laughed, then noticed by his slightly confused look he meant it.

'Uh it's not a real song. It's just something I made up.' The boys eyes widened and he gasped.

'You wrote that yourself?' He asked incredulously. 'Epic!'

'No it's not,' I said, blushing. 'It's not _epic, _it's a waste of time.' Scum, a voice in my head whispered.

The boy looked like he was about to disagree, but then he suddenly gasped.

'Oh am I in you way?' He asked somewhat shy. 'I'm so sorry, you were planning to leave but I'm stopping you by talking to you. I'm so rude. I...'

'No it's okay.' I couldn't help but smile while interrupting his rambling. 'I was about to leave because I thought you thought I was in yóur way.' I chuckled. He chuckled too.

'Talk about ironic.' He joked and I laughed.

'So you're not leaving?' The brunette asked and I shook my head.

'Could I...' He pointed at my guitar, and I handed it over.

'Of course!' I exclaimed surprised. The boy beamed at me and carefully took the guitar and placed his fingers on the strings. He closed his eyes and started to play a melody I didn't recognize, but it was really happy and quick. And it looked hard to play. He was good. He played the same melody twice, it wasn't very long, and I somehow had the impression he had come up with it by himself.

'Awesome.' I complemented him. 'Did you write it yourself?' The boy blushed.

'Yeah, but it's not really good yet. I would like to finish it, and maybe even write lyrics to it, but I don't own a guitar.' He told me and smiled sadly. 'Ain't got the money either.'

I nodded. 'I know the problem.'

The boy frowned.

'But you have like, parents to lend you money right?' He asked me. I shook my head.

'I don't live with my parents anymore.' I explained. 'I live in this stupid room in a stupid hotel. And only for another few days. Then I'll be officially broke and I guess I'll have to go back to my parents then.'

The brunette sighed. 'Same story here, same situation here. Do you parents know where you are?'

I hesitated for a moment. Should I tell him? I really liked this guy, but I'd only met him 2 minutes ago. I decided to tell him the shortcuts without the details.

'No, I left the house the day I turned eighteen, which was three days ago. My parents don't know where I am, and I don't want them to know anyway.'

The boy nodded. 'Me too, I was so bored in Bolton. I just had to get away before I died of boredom.' He smiled a wide smile and I could help but grin as well. My story wasn't that simple unfortunately. In my case it wasn't boredom, but abuse.

'How old are you?' I had to ask. His smile faded and he looked at me guilty.

'Seventeen.' He said. I chuckled.

'Seventeen,' I repeated. He nodded.

'And do yóur parents know where you are?' The boy nodded.

'Yeah I told them I was going to Birmingham, though I said I was gonna stay with a friend, but that wasn't true. I'm all on my own in a little flat.' He said, a naughty sparkle in his eyes.

'Isn't that even more boring?' I asked. He shook his head.

'No not really. At home my parents were always fighting and angry, so at home I didn't have peace and quiet. Here I can do whatever I want. I feel free here, though a bit stressed, because I don't have a lot of money and my job at a restaurant doesn't really pay a lot either. I'm thinking of maybe sharing a flat or something.' He told me. I looked at him surprised.

'What do you mean?' I asked, interested by the idea.

'Well, you have these apartments here, that you can rent with a few other people, like apartments for student, you know?' He explained. I frowned.

'That's cool.' I said, intruiged by the idea. The boy nodded enthousiastically.

'I know, right. I know a cool place, it's pretty big and not very expensive, but I don't really know people who want to share an apartment with me.'

My eyebrows shot op.

'I do.' I said without thinking. The boy looked at me amused.

'Really?' He asked grinning. I nodded excited.

'Yeah, I'm gonna be kicked out of my room in a few days, because I haven't got a job yet. So I need to find a new place anyway, and this sounds really cool.'

The brunette laughed. 'Great.' He said, 'I have a telepfone number that we can call, to see if it's still free. Shall I call?'

I nodded and he reached for his pocket, and took out a nokia phone. He dialed a number and called.

'Hello, this is Danny Jones. Me and a friend of mine are interested in the shared apartment. Is it still free? ...' I grinned at him calling me 'a friend of mine'. We had only met ten minutes ago. Actually this whole situation was hilarious. I had just met this guy, Danny apparantly, and after not more than fifteen minutes we had decided to share a flat together. It was absurd really, but still the idea seemed good. Danny was really nice and about my age.

'Oh, really?' Danny said dissappointed, than his eyebrows shot up again. 'Oh okay. Yeah, that's fine with us I guess. So when can we move in?' I gasped in surprise and Danny looked at me excited. 'Whenever we want. Okay... Is tomorrow night okay?'

'Oh my god.' I mumbled. What had I gotten myself into?

'Yes, great, thank you sir. Yes, good evening to you too. Bye.' He broke contact and put his phone back in his pocket, than he looked up at me again with sparkling eyes.

'Guess that's settled then.' He said smiling, and I couldn't believe it.

'Tomorrow night?' I asked incredously. He nodded.

'Can I have like... an adress? What's it like?' I asked. He grinned.

'It's on the third floor. It's an apartment for at most six people, but he already had two girls who are moving in tomorrow as well.' He said with a cheeky grin. 'Two teenage girls.'

I laughed. 'Nice.' Danny pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote an adress down, and then handed it over. When I took I noticed he also had his number written on it.

'By the way, my name is Danny. Danny Jones.' He said and he held out his hand.

'I'm Tom Fletcher.' I said grinning and I shook his hand. He beamed.

'Haha, we decided to be like, roommates when we didn't even know eachothers names.' I nodded. 'We are crazy.'

'What'ya doing tonight, Tom?' Danny asked. I shrugged.

'Nothing much I guess.' I answered. I didn't have anything planned.

'You feel like getting a drink or something?' Danny asked, 'You know, to get to know each other a bit better?'

I nodded. 'Yeah sure, good. Where you wanna go?'

'You like starbucks?' Danny asked and I nodded eagerly.

'Yeah great.' I smiled and got on my feet. So no going to my father after all. I had found a friend and we were going to be roommates. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea to go to Birmingham after all.

**Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Aww thank you so so so much for reviewing, it really makes me very happy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFLY :'( If I did I was the luckiest and happiest girl on earth :D**

Chapter 4

Harry's pov

Damn, that boy is so cute, I thought when Dougie had smiled a small smile to me as a thanks. We still had to walk twenty minutes before we finally reached my apartment, and I somehow had the idea Dougie was a bit uncomfortable with coming home to a strangers apartment, especially when it was getting darker. I felt he was a bit nervous, maybe even a bit scared, but he must have been aware of the fact that staying outside was even more dangerous. I wasn't planning on hurting him. Actually I wasn't the type to pick up people from the streets and let them sleep in my apartment. I had seen homeless people before, but it had never even crossed my mind to bring them home. But this boy was so young, and hopeless... and cute. I was very confused about my own feelings. I had never felt something like this before. I didn't even know the guy, the only thing I knew about him was his name. But I felt this need to protect him somehow.

I kept talking to him about random things, and he answered and he seemed to be a nice lad, but still he was a bit tense. I started to think something else than just coming home with a stranger bothered the boy and I was eager to know what. But I didn't push him though, I decided it was better to make him trust me by just being nice and friendly to him. Though still a lot of questions ran through my head and again... I had no idea why I was so drawn to him.

In the twenty minutes of walking to my apartment I figured out he was a major Blink 182 fan and he got really excited when I told him I really liked them too.

When we reached my apartment I could see Dougie had a brief moment of hesitation to step inside my apartment, but it was really short and then he followed me inside. I decided to not lock the door yet, to not freak him out. He felt awkward, that was obvious.

'So... you hungry?' I asked to break the silence. Dougie nodded shyly, but didn't say anything.

'Haven't you eaten yet?' I asked. He shook his head.

'Not since lunch.' He answered. I was kind of relieved to hear he had at least had lunch.

'I haven't had diner yet either. What do you want to eat?' I asked polite and he shrugged. I grinned and I gave him a playful push on his shoulder.

'Hey, you are the guest. You can choose. I like everything I have. Since I am he one who bought in the first place.' I joked and he couldn't help but chuckle which made my cheeks go warm.

'I've got pizza, rise, pasta, some burgers, uhmm what else?'

'Pizza is fine.' Dougie said and I nodded.

'Pizza it is then.' Dougie still seemed to feel a little uncomfortable while I put the pizza in the oven, but he was getting more relaxed when they were done and we were eating. We talked about Birmingham, and I told him I had lived here for two months now. I told him how my parents were kind of worried about me, but they were very busy with their own lives, they were always away, even in the weekends, for their work. I barely saw them when I still lived at home, and I was the one who had to take care of the house. It had driven me nuts, until I had saved enough money to leave. My parents hadn't liked it, but I had been determined and they couldn't stop me, even though I wasn't even eighteen yet. We talked about me the whole time while eating the pizza, Dougie kept avoiding talking about himself. When we were done, and we were doing the dishes together (since my apartment didn't even have a dishwasher!) I couldn't restrain myself any longer though. I was too curious now.

'So, how about you? Why are you here?' Dougie looked up and stopped drying the wet dishes for a moment. He looked at me nervous.

'It's... not really important.' He said softly and looked down while continuing again to dry the plate he had in his hands. I wasn't going to let him get away with this so easy though.

'Yes, it is.' I said, 'You can trust me. I just want to know why you ran away from your home.' He kept avoiding my eyes and he desperately tried to think of a way to not have to answer my question. He sighed.

'Really, it's nothing.' He said softly and he looked up at me again with pleading eyes. He looked so desperate and miserable I decided to let it go, for now that is. I'd let him sleep and try again tomorrow.

'Okay, if you don't want to tell me, it's fine. I understand. Just know that you can trust me.' I said and I gave him a warm smile when he seemed to feel bad about disappointing me.

That night he slept on the couch. I had first tried to get him to sleep in my bed, and I would sleep on the couch, but he was really stubborn. So after we had watched tv a while and talked some more we both went to sleep. I had troubles sleeping, I wanted to be with Dougie that night, I wanted him to sleep in my bed, with me in it, that is. And that thought really really disturbed and confused me until I finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N = I'm sooooo sorry for not updating the story so long, but I was sooo busy!! :'(

But here is a new chapter!!! Thank you very very much for reviewing!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own McFLY. :'( I wish that I did!! xD

Chapter 5

Dougie's pov

I woke up the next morning at 7 in the morning. It was the time I woke up everyday for school, and my body woke me up. I was confused, I was sleeping on a couch in a strange house. Where was I again? I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and shook my head. It all came back again, and I remembered going home with Harry last night. When I thought about it again I wanted to smack myself. What a stupid thing to do, going home with a stranger. Who knows what he might have done to me. I shuddered at the thought of it. Then I thought about my dad. He must have found out by now that I had run away. I could imagine his face, red and swollen with rage. I swallowed. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to Birmingham. Now I was sleeping in a strangers house, in a strange city, with my father probably looking all over for me. If my dad found me he would beat me up so bad, I wasn't even sure if I would ever get out of the hospital afterwards.

My mouth went dry and cold sweat broke out on my forehead. Why had I been so stupid?! I buried my head in my hands, and tried to fight back the tears that were forming in my eyes. If I went back right now and told my father the truth and apologized over and over, I would probably just be beaten very bad, and my father would rage at me, but then I had only been gone one day and it wouldn't be too bad. If I didn't go back as soon as possible, I would never be able to go back if I wanted to live. What if I my father found me here? He would kill me. And if he didn't kill me he would at least cripple me for life. A tear escaped my eyes and another one. I didn't want to cry. My father always screamed at me when I cried when he hit me, that I was weak. I didn't want to proove he was right, even though I already had prooven it too him time and time again.

I practically cried out in surprise and fear when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Startled I jumped up and backed away immediately. Then I realised it was Harry, trying to confort me. He looked at me shocked, still in pyjama pants and bare chest. His dark hair was messy, which meant he had only just woken up. Had he heard me cry? Now he knew I was weak, was he going to beat me too?

'Harry.' I choked out, quickly brushing the tears from my face. 'I... I...'

Harry stepped closer to me, but I backed up again and Harry looked at me sad.

'What's wrong, Dougie?' He asked worried, not bothering to try to touch me again. He really seemed to care for me. I realised he wasn't going to beat me.

'Nothing... I'm sorry, Harry...' But Harry wasn't giving in so quickly.

'You can tell me, Dougie. You were crying, obviously something is wrong. You can talk to me.' I felt tears well up in my eyes again, and I angrily brushed them away again. Harry seemed honoustly worried. I had only met him yesterday. Why was he so nice to me? Why did he care so much for me?

'I...' I couldn't make myself lie to him, I had lied so many times in my life, about the bruises and why I was in hospital again, and why I was starving from hunger. I had a reputation of always falling and having stupid accidents, though in truth it was all my fathers fault. But I never even hesitated when I had to lie to my classmates or teachers again. Though I couldn't bring myself to lie to Harry. He was too nice. My shoulders slumped, and I didn't try to fight the tears anymore. It was no use anyway. Harry cautiously stepped towards me again, and I didn't back away. He hesitated, then he put an arm around me, studying my reaction. I looked at him suprised, but I let him. He put his other arm around me as well, and envelopped me in a tight embrace. I couldn't keep it together anymore and suddenly I was crying my heart out, telling Harry everything that had happened to me. Harry listened to me, never letting me out of his embrace.

We talked for what seemed like ages, then finally I stopped crying, and actually felt relieved that I had finally told someone what had really happened to me. Harry had reassured me that I would never have to go back to my father, that I was safe now. Finally he let me out of his embrace and we went to make some breakfast. I felt a bit ashamed that I had cried like that in front of him, actually in his embrace, but I felt very relieved to and my mood brightened up a bit. Harry tried his best to make me smile, he made some eggs and toast and fresh orange juice and together we ate. When we finished our breakfast Harry asked if I felt like playing some X-box, and so we did. It was really nice, I was so happy to be with Harry, he made me at easy and I forgot about my dad completely. A few hours later the phone rang, and my heart leaped, cold sweat breaking out immediately. What if it was my father? Could he have found me? I shuddered, but Harry, who had felt me tense up, put a reassuring arm on my shoulder.

'Shh it's okay.' He said, and got to his feet, but it only calmed me a little bit.

'Hello?' Harry said in the phone, and listened a few moments to what the person was saying. Then his face lit up, and he was literately beaming. I frowned.

'Really? You still have room for me? Great! That's absolutely great! When? Tonight already?' He was smiling so wide, I was really curious about what. Then suddenly he seemed to realise something, and he got serious again.

'Uhm, is still room for someone else as well?' I looked at him surprised.

'You still have one place left? Isn't that a coincidence? Yes, yes great! Thank you very much, sir! See you tonight.' He ended the call and looked at me with sparkling eyes.

'You're not going to believe this.' He said.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N = This is a bit of a crappy chapter, I just wanted to get them all together already xD Hope you like the fact I put two girls with them in an apartment? Don't worry there is gonna be slash anyway, cause I'm a big slash fan :D :D :D**

**So good to hear you like it so much! Makes me really happy. And normally I am a Tom fan, but in this story I noticed I'm better at writing Dougie (and Harry). So I decided Dougie is gonna be my favourite in this story xD (thats new for me xD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFLY :'( :'( :'( **

Chapter 6

Danny's pov

I had groaned annoyed when my alarm buzzed, and I had angrily smashed the snooze button, but when it went off a few minutes later I realised why I had set the alarm in the first place and I jumped out of bed immediately awake. I had to go to work, but before I went there I first wanted to pack most of my stuff, so that when I came back from my job as waiter in a restaurant I would have a little bit more time to pack the last of my things before I moved out. It still was a bit surreal to me, I was going to change places to quickly, so sudden, but still I didn't really mind. The idea of sharing a flat with others of my age seemed really cool. I didn't know the girls yet, but well what can be wrong with two girls around my age? I smiled a kind of naughty smile, then laughed at my own stupidity. And of course there was Tom. I really liked Tom, he was a nice lad, very sincere and honoust, but a bit shy, but after a few drinks he got more open and he was really funny. And then he could talk as much as a girl, I had noticed amused.

We had both gone back to our apartments when it got around 11 o'clock, we had walked the first bit together and we had been bouncing and jumping with excitement. When I had come home I went to bed straight away, but couldn't sleep anyway.

I packed most of my stuff, then ate some breakfast and went off to my work.

When I came back again it was afternoon already. Five o'clock, Tom would be picking me up in an hour. I quickly packed the rest of my stuff and cleaned the apartment a bit, because I still had a bit of time left. At five minutes to six Tom was standing at my door and we walked to the apartment together, the apartment wasn't very far away fortunately. Tom burst out laughing when he saw my suitcases.

'You need three suitcases!?' He choked out between laughs, he only had one with him.

'You only need ONE?' I asked incrediously. He nodded.

'For the record, the last one is only half full.' I defended myself. Tom nodded still grinning.

'Whatever dude,' He said friendly and motioned for me to come. I stepped behind him, smiling as well. We had only met each other yesterday, but we were already teasing each other the way best friends do. Plus we were going to go to our new apartment that we were going to share right now. I shook my head smiling at the funny way things were going. Tom didn't notice.  
The whole way to the apartment, which was around half an hour walking, we were talking about random things. Tom had taken over one of my suitcases when I was struggling with the three of them, since I only have two hands. When we arrived we were guided by the owner, he gave us the keys and showed us where it was, then left us to it. When we stood at the door, we could already hear the voices of two girls. I wiggled my eyebrows towards Tom, and he giggled. Then I nodded politely and waited for the girls to open the door for us. I decided that was nicer than just barging in like idiots. The voices stopped, and I heard footsteps coming closer. Than the door opened and two girls stood in the doorway, a curious look on their faces. They were HOT! I know it's sounds so stupid but that was the first thing I thought when I saw them standing there. The girl on the right was the tallest, she had blond hair, which fell just below her shoulders. She was wearing a lot of make-up, that was obvious though, and she was definately checking us out too.

The girl next to her looked a bit younger, she had brown hair, with a slight reddish glow, it was very long and smooth. She didn't seem to wear a lot of make-up and she looked a bit shy, but still she was even more beautiful than the girl at her side. I felt Tom was staring at her too.

The blond haired smiled a wide smile, and held out her hand.

'Hi, I take it you are gonna be our new roommates?' She said and I nodded quickly. I shook her hand smiling.

'I'm Laryssa.' She said.

'Danny.' I answered. Tom followed my example while I shook the brunettes hand.

'Evelyn.' She said softly. I answered again with 'Danny'. Then we stood there a moment before the brunette asked.

'Wanna come in?' She and Tom giggled while me and the blond smiled a bit awkward to eachother. The door closed behind us and we were a bit unsure on what to do now.

'How about we show you your rooms first, and then we drink some coffee or whatever?' Laryssa asked. She was definately not shy, and she seemed to be quiet dominant. Interesting. We nodded and she motioned for us to follow her.

'Hope you guys don't mind it that we already chose our room?' Laryssa asked us confident, and I shook my head. The girls led us to two doors next to each other.

'The rooms are basically thesame, you can pick which one you want. I mean, I take it you two are gonna share a room?' I noticed Laryssa talked kinda with a lazy tongue. Me and Tom checked out the two rooms. It was indeed the same, a small room with two beds, one at either sides of the room, and a little nightstand in the middle and a chair. We decided to pick the one to the right, the girls room was at the other side. The apartment had a room with two sofas and a television. There also was a small kitchen and a electric washing machine. And we only had one bathroom for six people. Not a very great apartment, but it was big enough and at least I wasn't always alone anymore. Tom seemed genuinely satisfied with it, meaning it must be better than his previous apartment. I wasn't sure if this was better than my last apartment, but at least the rent was much lower. We were told the other two guys could arrive any minute as well. I was curious to what kind of guys they were. So far it was good.

**Please review!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N= I'm so sorry for letting you wait for a new chapter so long again. But my life is a chaos right now, and I'm so busy!! Hope you still want to read my story ;) It's not very long but I didn't want to let you wait any longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFLY :'(**

Chapter 7

Harrys pov

I had been beaming with excitement while I turned back to Dougie after ending the phone call. The one who had just called me was the owner of a little shared apartment, which I had opted for. The man had said when I first called to ask if they still had room for me left, that there were some other people who had been sooner, but they were still hesitating, and he would call me back when he had their answer.

'You're not going to believe this.' I had said excited. Dougie looked at me curiously frowning.

'What is it?' He had asked softly. I decided to spill it out immediately.

I told him that I was going to move out this evening, and at that Dougies eyes turned said. Quickly I went on telling him that the guy still had place for one other person, and that I had just arranged that Dougie could be that one. I laughed while watching Dougies reaction. His eyes widened and he looked at me with an almost disbelieving look.

'You... I... I can't do it.' He said and my smile dissapeared almost immediately. He looked at me troubled.

'I'm sorry. But I don't have money, and I'm probably too young anyway...' He tried to explain. But I would have none of it.

'What? No Dougie, it's okay, the apartment is really cheap, I can pay your share of the rent, and you can make for it by doing the dishes or something.' I joked, and I was relieved when he smiled.

'And the guy doesn't seem to care about it, he had never even asked how old I am, and I am only 17.' I went on. 'But if you really don't feel good about it, I understand of course. I won't push you, it's your decision.'

Though I would feel really bad if he didn't come with me.

Dougie looked at me hesitating for another few moments, then he smiled again and sighed.

'Fine, I'll come with you. I don't have any other place to go anyway.'

I laughed. 'Wow, a lot of enthousiasm there, Dougs.' Dougie smiled back, sticking out his tongue to me cheakily.

That day passed rather quickly. Dougie helped me pack my stuff and we cleaned the whole apartment. When it was about 6.30 in the evening we left the apartment, and I locked the door for the last time. Though I didn't feel even the slightest pang of regret. I might have felt sad if Dougie wasn't going with me, but he was, and that fact made me forget everything else. I liked him, no I _**really**_ liked him. He was so cute, so young and innocent. I was still a bit shocked about his confession about his past. About his father abusing him, I couldn't even imagine what his life must have been like and how he must be feeling. But I knew that I wasn't going to let him alone for a while, so he couldn't cower out and go back to his father to be abused by him again. Dougie was special. I didn't know why anyone would want to hurt this boy, so goodlooking and kindhearted. His dirtyblond locks falling playfully over his darkblue eyes made him look so cute you just wanted to squeeze and hold him. Yes, I am bisexual, I'm not gay, I am attrackted to girls as well sometimes.

Anyway, when we arrived at the shared apartment on the third floor, Dougie looked shy and nervous. I rubbed his back comforting, he seemed to relax a bit more.

'You still want to come with me?' I asked worried. He nodded.

'Of course I do. I'm just a bit afraid that they won't like me.' Dougie said giving me a small uncertain smile. I wanted to hug him, would he think that's weird? A boy hugging a boy?

I shrugged the urge of me and merely gave him a smile.

'Thank you for coming with me. I'm sure they will like you. Who wouldn't?' I said. He cringed.

'My father.' He said so softly it was barely audiable. He looked so said and vulnerable, I now had to hug him before he burst out in tears in front of the door of our new apartment. And crying in front of your new roommates isn't a very good first impression. I pulled him closer and hugged him.

'Oh Dougie,' I said softly. 'Forget about that man. He is a fool for not seeing how amazing you are. You are safe here with me. I won't let anyone hurt you again.'

Dougie didn't pull back, he was silent for a while until I finally pulled back reluctantly.

'Why do you care for me so much, Harry?' Dougie asked me with big puppy eyes, that were glistening with threatening yet unshed tears.

'Because I like you, Dougie.' I said simply, but secretly nervous, hoping he wouldn't think I was weird. It was silent, awkwardly silent.

'Shall we just knock then?' I asked even more awkward, to break the silence. Dougie nodded, still looking said but trying to look normal. I nodded on the door and we waited for a respons in silence. We heard footsteps, then the door opened, and a beautiful girl was revealed.

'Hi,' She said a bit shy but polite. 'You must be Harry and Dougie.' We nodded and shook hands with her.

'I'm Evelyn'. She told us and let us in. I must admit, the brunette young girl was really attractive, but the person standing next to me was still more attractive.

**Please review!!! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N= I'm soooooo sorry for letting you wait, but I can explain.

My boyfriends grandfather was very sick, so I had to be there for him. He had passed away a few days ago, so I've been really busy with that, and not just that. I also had some problems with my horse because I had to move her to another place which took me a lot of time. Its a long long story. Anyway I've been really busy and really stressed out. But here is the next chapter.

Its merely a filler, but I felt like I had to at least give you something. I hope I'll be able to update soon, but the funeral is in two days so I'm not sure when I'll find the time to write again.

Anyway hope you enjoy this [filler] chapter ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mcfly, only the storyline.

Chapter 8

Tom's POV

We met the two other boys who were going to share the apartment with us a little while after we arrived. One was a tall brunette guy, taller than all of us, he seemed nice and relaxed, though a bit posh as well. The boy next to him was considerably younger than all of us, except for maybe Evelyn. He was blond, but not like my hair light blond, but a bit dirty blond. He looked nervous, and really really shy. We all shook hands and introduced ourselves, the dark haired guys name was Harry Judd, the shy blond one was Dougie Poynter. Laryssa, with her amazing looks, offered us something to drink, and I couldn't help but notice her eyelashes flutter even more when she asked Danny what he wanted to drink. She smiled a really sweet smile to him, and Danny grinned back. I shook my head disgusted.

'So, I guess we're all here now.' Laryssa said in her sweet but confident voice, when she came back with the drinks when we all settled on the couches. Harry was keeping an arm around Dougie's shoulder, who still hadn't said a lot. Danny sat next to me on the other couch, me in the middle, and on the other side was Evelyn. Laryssa smiled sweetly, her perfectly white teeth showing, to Danny.

'Do I still fit in here?' She laughed. Danny looked around.

'Uhm...'

I stood up reluctantly, and motioned for her to sit on my place politely. She smiled her sweet smile again, and softly stroke my arm as a thank you, though still I wasn't impressed by her flirting tries. I didn't know the girl that well yet, but I had the idea she always got what she wanted just by smiling that fake smile. She was probably a very rich child, she was confident enough to be. I settled next to Dougie, Harry pulled his hand back from around Dougie's shoulder, and laid it on his own lap. We talked a bit about random things at first, like how we liked the apartment so far. Laryssa told us she and Evelyn had already lived here for a few months now, and they had had some other roommates but they had all left again. Which made me wonder why, but I didn't ask.

I got a bit irritated watching Laryssa trying to flirt with Danny, it made me sick to watch, though I didn´t quite understand why, because I liked Danny. I should be feeling happy for him, and I was not at all attracted to Laryssa. She was a beauty, can´t deny that, but I didn´t like her attitude. I noticed Evelyn looking unhappy next to the lovebirds and Dougie was definately not feeling at ease yet either. Plus, I was hungry!

`Anyone hungry?' I spoke up, and I felt Dougie flinch. Harry quickly pulled his arm around Dougie again, and I looked at them curiously.

'Yeah mate, starving.' Danny spoke in his funny accent, and he jumped up. I looked at Harry and Dougie next to me. They nodded.

'Yeah we are hungry as well,' Harry answered for him and Dougie, and I got up as well.

'Suggestions?' I asked.

'Pizzaaaa.' Danny said brightly which made me smile. We ordered five pizzas, Laryssa and Evelyn had already eaten and weren't hungry, but us boys had insisted on ordering at least one extra ppizza if they changed their minds. Half an hour later the pizzas arrived, and we ate them on the couch, in front of the television.

'This is so nice.' Harry said sighing, I smiled at him.

'I know, it is.' I agreed, taking another bite of my pizza. Harry had the remote and he flicked through the channels a bit. Nothing interesting was on, so we chatted a bit about nothing really. Dougie was silent the whole time, he had switched places with Harry when the pizzas had arrived, so now Harry was in the middle. Which made the talking a bit easier for us, but it made me a little worried about Dougie. I noticed he got paler and paler by the hour.

It wasn't too long after we had finished diner until Harry suggested to go unpack and have a little time with Dougie in their room. Dougie merely nodded in agreement and followed Harry as a puppy to their room. Once they were in their rooms, I couldn't resist asking the question that was burning on my tongue anymore.

'Did anyone notice that Dougie was really quiet?' I asked softly, not wanting Harry or Dougie to hear me ask this. Evelyn had come to sit next to me, and she nodded.

'And really pale, he looked like he was about to puke any minute.'

'Are they a couple?' Laryssa asked.

'Uh I believe not.' I said.

'Hmm you would almost believe they were.' Laryssa said in her lazy tongue, which slightly irritated me. Yeah you would also almost believe you and Danny were a couple, I though annoyed. You're all over him. Though I wasn't sure if Danny even noticed her attempts of flirting with him. He seemed to be more interested in his pizza than in her.

Somehow that fact made me feel relieved, though I had no idea why I even cared.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N = My boyfriends grandfather has been cremated, hopefully things will get better now. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Mcfly. Would really like to say I owned Tom 3 , or Dougie... xD But I don't :'( **

Chapter 9

Dougie's pov

I didn't want to be so quiet. I wanted to be social and friendly, and to become friends with my new roommates. I wanted to start a new life, where I was happy surrounded by people who loved me and cared about me. But I just couldn't get myself to say anything. The whole time I felt worried, a bit sick and fearful.

In the beginning I shook their hands and introduced myself friendly and pretended I was excited. But I couldn't keep the fake happiness up for more then half an hour. The others seemed really nice, I liked Tom in particular, he was really polite and friendly. Danny and Evelyn seemed nice too, Laryssa I wasn't so sure about yet. She was pretty, but so was Evelyn. Laryssa seemed a bit controling, bossy.

But I couldn't make myself join in the conversations when we seated ourselves on the couch. I made sure I sat next to Harry, with him I felt safe. I was happy too that Tom was the one who sat on the other side.

Them five seemed to get along quite well, they were chatting and having fun, so it seemed at least. I wanted to join in with the fun, I wanted to feel happy and free as well, but I couldn't ignore the anxiety that was creeping up inside me, making my stomach ache. I actually flinched a few times when Tom merely brushed his arm against mine. Harry noticed, after we switched places he gently rubbed me over my arm a few times, trying to comfort me. The fear in my stomach kept increasing, almost blinding me, I completely zoned out, unaware of the conversation the others were having. My mind kept on going over the things that happened only two days ago. I kept hearing my father barking at me, the sounds of his hand colliding with my skin, my cries of pain. I could feel the pain, the tears, when he hit me with his bare hands, over and over again. I could hear my pleads begging him to stop, and his laughter at my weakness, when he climbed on top of me, holding me down. When he touched me and hurted me, getting his lower half excited. He never got further than just touching, but even just that was very very embarrassing. This was the part I didn't tell Harry. This was the part that didn't happen a lot, but hurt me the most.

I started shaking, and almost cried out when Harry gave me a gentle push, almost as if waking me up. I looked at him startled, and he gave me a sad knowing smile. He took my hand and got off. I looked at him puzzled, not having followed the conversation.

'You want to unpack our suitcases in our room?' He asked me patiently, but worry glinted in his eyes. I merely nodded and followed him quietly, feeling everyone else's eyes on my back.

Harry guided me to the room, and closed the door behind. I stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do with myself. Harry turned back around, to face me. Worry was on his face when he stepped closer to me. I didn't move, just stood there.

'What is wrong, Dougie?' He asked softly, halting when he was really close to me. Towering over me, I felt even small and more useless.

'Maybe I should go back.' I said, my lip trembling.

'To your father... You're not serious are you?' He asked me shocked. I looked up at him with big puppy eyes.

'If I go back now... He won't kill me. If I don't go back now and he finds me...' I didn't want to finish that thought. Didn't need to either, Harry got my drift.

'Oh Dougie,' He said, stepping even closer, gently stroking my upper arm.

'He won't find you. You don't have to go back to him. You're safe her. Amongst friends.' He tried to convince me, but I just looked at him unbelieving, tears forming in my eyes. I blinked, pushing them back.

'No, Harry, he will find me. You don't know him. He will probably be looking for me already. He's very possessive. And if he finds me..... If I go back now he will flip but at least I'll probably survive.' I said, fear was eating away at me. Harry looked at me with sad but determined eyes.

'I won't let you go back to him, Dougie. You've been through enough. He won't find you, I swear, and if he does I'll be here to protect you from him.' He said honest, staring into my eyes intently. I stared back in his blue big eyes, feeling the tears well up again. I couldn't say anything, I just kept on staring at him with watering eyes, while trying to swallow the lump forming in my throat away. Harry pulled me in for a hug, I tried to fight the tears, but they were rolling over my cheaks merciless.

'What if he finds me, Harry? He'll kill me. Why can't he just love me...' I choked out between sobs.

'shh.'

'What am I supposed to do? I can't go back. What if...'

'Dougie, it's gonna be alright...' Harry gently rubbed circles over my back, I kept quiet then, and just let my tears fall, soaking Harry's shirt. I don't know how long we stood there, but after a while my tears dried. I still felt terrible though.

'I'm so sorry Harry. You must think I'm incredibly weak.' I said, pulling back shyly. Harry shook his head.

'No Dougie, it's alright. You're not weak, not at all.'

'I am.' I said barely audiable, I was so tired. Harry noticed, and he grabbed me by the arm, leading me to the bed.

'Why don't you undress and go to sleep?' He asked gently.

'I'll go tell the others we're going to call it an early night, I'll be right back.' He said flashing me a reassuring smile. I nodded weakly, and waited till he closed the door. I stripped down to my boxers, then got into the bed on the left. Harry came back in not much later, wishing me goodnight. The crying had completely wrecked me. I was asleep within seconds to the sounds of Harrys breathing on the other side of the room.

**Review please :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my god I haven't updated this story for WAY TO LONG!**

**I am sooo sorry I have just been so busy! **

**But here is another chapter, I hope it's good and I hope it won't take this long again to update the story again. =S**

**Btw I have now also written another story, called Four in the afternoon. Its also about Mcfly, so check it out if you want ;)**

**Chapter 10**

**Danny's POV  
**

Not long after Dougie and Harry had gone to their bedroom, me and Tom decided it was time for us to pull back to our new rooms as well. Actually, Tom was the one who said he was going to bed, and I just agreed and followed him. I would have to get up early tomorrow, because I had to work at the restaurant. So it wasn't such a lame idea to go to bed early. Though Tom looked a bit annoyed. He stepped through the door behind me and pushed it shut, then let out a frustrated groan. I frowned at him with a slightly amused look on my face.

'What's up?' I asked.

'That Laryssa girl, is so annoying!' Tom spat out. 'She irritates the hell out of me.'

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Tom looked at me confused.

'What?' He asked irritated, but I spotted some amusement as well in his voice.

'Well... Mate, that was kinda obvious actually when we were sitting with them. Everytime she merely said something you're face just... You're priceless.'

Tom looked at me with a weird expression, obviously not sure how to take that last remark.

'Don't you think she's annoying?' He asked me.

I hesitated. I actually didn't think she was that bad.

'Nah... I don't know, dude.' I just answered and Tom just shook his head.

'Well anyway, I like this appartment.' He said changing the subject. I grinned at him again.

'Yeah, it's cool.' I answered, 'Which bed do you want, by the way? Left or right one?'

'Uhm, don't really care, shall I just take the one on the right side?' Tom answered and I shrugged. I went to search for my pyjamas in my suitcase, and I heard Tom rummage around in his as well. I undressed to my boxers, completely unashamed of standing in my boxers in front of Tom, but I felt him staring at me. I flashed a grin at him.

'What?' I asked, and he quickly looked away, continuing to search through his suitcase while the pyjama bottoms he was gonna wear was already on his bed.

'Nothing,' he mumbled and I shrugged, then pulled my pyjama pants on, not bothering to put my pyjama shirt on. I didn't feel that cold. Tom was still on the floor, not facing me, I had the faint idea that he felt slightly embarrassed to undress in front of me. I frowned confused. I had never met a boy who was ashamed to stand in his boxers, so this I found weird. I decided to just not mention it, and I took my toothbrush and went to the bathroom.

When I came back Tom was now dressed in his pyjamas, pants and shirt.

'Man, you gonna sleep in that?' Tom looked at me frowning.

'Yeah why?' He asked cautiously.

'Well, don't you think it's too hot to sleep in your full pyjama's?' I asked.

'No.' He said shortly, then left the room to brush his teeth as well. Tom acted so weird suddenly. What was up with him?

I climbed in my bed and shortly after Tom re-entered the room and looked at me.

'Im sorry if I sound bold, or something. Im just tired.' He appologised. I shook my head.

'Don't worry about it.' I told him, and he smiled, then got in his bed on the other side of the small room.

**Tom's POV**

I felt bad when I got in my bed and pulled the blanket around me. Danny was right, it was a bit too hot to sleep in full pyjamas, but I didn't want him to see my naked chest, or legs for that matter. He couldn't see the bruises on my body, that I had hidden from everyone for so long. I wanted to have a good time here, to have fun and not have to think about the past anymore, even though the past was just 4 days ago. I still wore the bruises from the beating I got four days ago as a birthday present from Cal. But if Danny'd see the bruises he would either not want anything to with me anymore, or he'd start to worry and he'd want to talk about it to help me. And I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want help, I just wanted to forget about it. I wanted the bruises to fade and to forget the reasons for the scars I had and to leave it all behind me. I thought it was going the right way when me and Danny decided to share a room with four other teenagers. I thought this would help me forget what I couldn't forget the first three days on my own. But it only helped me for a short while, because now it was all coming back to me. What if Cal would start to look for me? Or what if he would start to hit my mom more or even beat her up now that he didn't have me anymore to rage against? Would my mom miss me? Because I sure as hell missed her, and I don't care how pathetic that may seem for someone who is eighteen. I was so worried about her now, and a bit afraid that Cal would start to look for me. He would be so angry when he found out that I had run away from home. What if he turned all that anger towards my mom and beated her to a bloody mess this time? A wave of fear and guilt washed over me and I started to breath heavier. What was I supposed to do? Should I go back? To protect my mom again by taking all the beatings? Or should I continue to save myself? Guilt run washed through my body, making me feel slightly nausious. Suddenly I couldn't stop myself and I bolted upright, and picked up my cell phone from the night stand. I heard Danny push himself up and I heared him ask: 'What are you doing, Tom?' when I dialed in a number on my phone. My moms cell phone.

'Just checking something, sorry.' I said softly. The phone rang and rang... But my mom didn't pick. Would she be in bed already? It was about ten-thirty. So she'd probably be still awake. I dialed the number again when it jumped to voicemail.

'What's up Tom?' Danny asked curious and confused, now sitting upright in his bed, looking at me. I didn't answered, a cold wave of nausia washing through me when my mom didn't pick up her phone again. I swore loudly then threw the phone to my nightstand again. Should I maybe dial our home number? But what if Cal would be the one picking up? I didn't want to ever hear his voice again. I had problems with breathing now. Why didn't my mom pick up the phone?

**Hope you like****d it!**

**Review please =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N = Thank you all so much for reviewing and supporting this story. Im really sorry that Im such a slow updater, but Im really busy at the moment, and Im also writing another McFLY story, Four In The Afternoon. So Im doing the best I can ;) Thanks for the patience! **

**This is a really short chapter, I know, and Im sorry, but this was just a little filler to keep you happy XD The next one will be longer and sooner and more interesting XD**

**Im already writing for the next chapter so it won't take so long to upload that chapter ;)**

**Again thanks for waiting !**

**Chapter 11**

**Danny's pov**

I was so confused by now. I only knew Tom for a few days, but I thought he was just a normal teenager who was tired of being home and all, just like me. I didn't have home trouble or something, just wanted a bit of space and freedom for a while. Granted, I kinda lied to my mom about it, but whatever. I felt good here. And I thought when I got to know Tom that he was like me too. Only he was eighteen so he didn't have to lie or something. He was a very nice and open guy, or so I thought. He was a good talker and very giggly. He could laugh at the weirdest things and he was obsessed with Disney. Isn't that cute for a guy who is eighteen? Well, I know it sounds completely pathetic that I thought I really knew Tom and what he was like when I really did only know him for a really short while. But I just felt a connection with Tom. I felt like we had been best friends for years now, for some weird reason I couldn't really figure out.

But now suddenly I saw another side of Tom. He was swearing in his bed, after suddenly bolting upright and randomly trying to call someone who obviously didn't pick up, and then throwing his cell phone away from him, out of frustration. He was breathing heavily and making soft choking noises, like he was either choking to breath, or trying to keep back tears. I bit my lip, what was I supposed to do? Ignore him was obviously out of the question, but should I just ask again what's wrong, or should I crawl over to him and comfort him?

'Tom? What's wrong?' I tried.

'Nothing,' But Tom's voice was trembling.

'Tom, if there's something I can help you with?' I tried again. He didn't react and I sighed.

'I don't want to sound prying or something, but I want to help you.' I said honoustly.

'Nothing is wrong, Danny. Im sorry for making such a scene with the phone thing. Nothing is wrong. Go to sleep now.' Tom's voice was steady again, and I decided to just let it go.

'Okay. Goodnight Tom.' I said and got the same response from Tom, then pulled the blanket over me to get comfy and fell asleep.

Tom's POV

After wishing Danny goodnight I wrapped the blanket around me and pretended to fall asleep. But I couldn't sleep. I already knew I would spend most of the night awake, worrying about my mom and feeling guilty. I had no idea what to do now.

Danny fell asleep not long after we said goodnight. His soft snoring, which got a little louder a while later proving he was sound asleep. I tried to phone my mom again and again, and I swore softly under my breath, careful not to wake Danny up. Why wasn't she picking up? I didn't care anymore that it got to midnight and past midnight when from time to time I continued to dial her number. I was just so worried.

Panic surrounded me, and I wanted to prevent a panic attack from happening, because that would be so bad for a first night in a new appartment. That would be a really bad first impression. So when I still wasn't asleep when it got way past 1 o'clock, I stepped out of my bed and walked to the kitchen to grab something to drink, then sat down on the couch in the living room. I turned on the television to try to distract myself from thinking about my mom.

Should I go back tomorrow? Or should I save myself and not go back? There was probably nothing wrong anyway. Maybe my mom was just tired and got to bed early. I was just making a big issue out of it, overreacting. I would try again tomorrow, and if she still hadn't answered by tomorrow night, I would call the home number and face Call. This decision kind of calmed me down and I slowly started to get sleepy. Slowly without noticing it really I finally fell asleep.

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N = If you like slash, then you might like the little turn Im giving this chapter.**

**I have a question for you: **

**1. Should I make this story a bit slashy, or should I not include slash?**

**2. If you're okay with me giving the story a slashy twist, then which pairings do you like most? Pudd, Flones or Floynter? **

**Not sure about anything yet, just making the story up while I write XD I don't have a plot or anything yet XD **

**Chapter 12**

**Dougie's POV**

_'You f**ing piece of s**t, you bl**dy stupid w**ker. You're nothing but a piece of sh**!'_

_'Stop please!' I heard my pathetic little voice whine, as he continued to bark at me how worthless I was while hitting and kicking me repeatedly._

_'SHUT UP!' He screamed and backhanded me again right in my face. I felt blood dripping over my chin, probably from my nose, or maybe from the gash on my forehead. _

_'You only are a freaking burdon to me. I hate you so much I want to kill you.' _

_Tears streamed down my face, I hadn't even noticed, but when he said that, I felt hurt more then a hundred fists in my face, or a hundred kicks in my stomach. I knew he hated me, why else would he beat me up so often? _

_'Gary! Stop it!' I heard my mother scream, her voice panicked when she saw me broken on the floor in a pathetic bloody heap. I couldn't see her, my vision blurred with tears and white hot pain flashing through my stomach and ribs. I felt so lightheaded. What if he really killed me one day? He would be able to do it._

'Dougie?'

_'Shut up __Sam! He deserves it. He is such a worthless little weirdo!´_

_´Please dad! I'm sorry! I'll never run away again!'_

'Dougie!'

'_I HATE YOU!'_

'DOUGIE!'

My vision blurred, then I opened my eyes and after a few seconds I could see clear again. A pair of clear blue eyes hovering over me, looking at me. I screamed, startled and backed away from him, almost falling of the bed I was on. I jumped of the bed and pushed myself to the wall and looked around the room. Where was I? Where was my dad? Who was this brunette boy that was watching me worried, repeatedly softly saying my name, as if to calm me down. I looked at him with wild eyes, filled with fear.

'Dougie, calm down, what's wrong?' I looked at him in confused fear, then my darted around the room again. Where was my dad? One minute he was beating me up, then I was here, in a bed in a strange room with a strange guy...

'Don't you remember where you are? Dougie, it's me Harry...' Harry said. Suddenly realisation dawned in on me. I was in Birmingham, fleeing from my dad. I had dreamed. The panic slowly faded a bit, and Harry obviously saw it in my eyes, because he cautiously came closer, with a sympathetic look on his face.

'It's okay, Dougie, you're okay. You're safe. It's okay.' He said, until he stood only a meter away, obviously unsure of what to do now. My whole body was shaking with adrenaline that was left in my body from the scary dream and the panic that rushed through my body just moments ago.

'Harry...' I choked out, he held out his arms, as if to invite me to hug him. Then I threw myself forward in his arms and the waterfall began to poor again. Tears streamed from my eyes, soaking my cheeks and Harry's chest. Harry gently rubbed circles over my back, trying to comfort, and actually succeeding a bit. Why was he so nice to me? I didn't deserve to be treated so lovely. I was just a stupid idiot, that everyone hated. Why didn't he hate me too?

But I didn't complain, I just hugged him even closer, so grateful to have found someone who actually cared about me. He said I was safe. I wasn't sure if that was completely true, because I knew my dad would be looking for me. But right now, completely envelopped in Harry's big strong arms, I believed him. I calmed down, my body relaxed and stopped trembling, and I even felt sleepy again.

'Thank you, Harry.' I slurred out, he loosened his grip on me and smiled.

'You're welcome, Dougie.' He said, completely honoust. When I just merely smiled, too tired to say something else, he grinned at lead me to my bed again.

'Try to sleep again, Doug.' He said encouraging, and I nodded, not needing to be told twice. I wrapped myself in my blanket again, with a bit of help from Harry, who was still hovering over me, and I smiled to him. He bend down and softly kissed my forehead, which I for some reason didn't think was strange at all. It actually comforted me. Then he walked over to his own bed, turned off the lights and got in his own bed.

'Goodnight Dougie.' He said. I didn't even mean to say what I said then, but couldn't stop the words that poured out of my mouth.

'I love you, Harry.' Then, within seconds, I was asleep again, but this time I didn't have nightmares again.

**Please review and please answer the two questions above =D**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N= Sorry for not updating this story so long. But my parents took my internet off my computer so I couldn't upload any new chapters :(

But thank you all for reading and reviewing! I love you sooo much!

By the way I've updated my other Mcfly story Four in the Afternoon as well so check it out if you haven't :D

xxxEvi

Chapter 13

Harry's POV

I woke up at half past 6 the next morning. I groaned. Why did my body wake me up at such an early time? I looked next to me, to the bed on the other side of the room, and realised where I was again. My heart fluttered as I remembered last night when I had watched Dougie falling asleep. Well the part that he had freaked out because of a nightmare was not great, but the memory of him pressed to my body, our chests pushed against the other, his head buried in my chest, my arms around him...

But of course it was because he was crying, that was the bad part about it. But I had comforted him, then watched him fall asleep after he said those four words, that had kept me wide awake for hours after he had said them. Four magical words that made my insides melt and made my head spin.

_'I love you, Harry.'_

Would he have meant that? In what way would he have meant that? Just loving as a friend, or as a good friend, or just someone that he liked, or maybe because he really...

No, get your thoughts together, Harry! Of course he didn't love me like that. Why would he?

Why did I even care?

But I knew why I cared. My heart fluttered, butterflies were flying around in my chest and my head was light and dazed after he said that and fell asleep, with a then peaceful and adorable look on his pretty face. I had looked at him for what felt like hours just amazed by how beautiful he looked. Then I finally fell asleep with a soft smile on my face, and I dreamed about Dougie and my dream kept repeating the same four words and my answer of five little words, then our lips met in a passionate kiss, and our tongues...

Jeez! I had to keep it together, it was just a dream and I hadn't really said those five words out loud.

_'I love you too, Dougie.' _

I looked back at Dougie, still sleeping, curled up in the sheets. He looked so peaceful, so _cute_.

He didn't even snore, he just breathed a little deeper. How amazing can a boy be?

Then a really sad question flew through me.

What if he wasn't gay?

What if he didn't really love me the way I loved him?

Would I be able to deal with that?

I didn't want to think about this and I got out of my bed, silently gathered some clothes and a towel and then went to get a shower. No-one seemed to be awake yet, all the lights were still off and the house was silent. Allthough I heard some faint snoring when I passed the room where Danny and Tom slept. I grinned at the snoring, then stepped in the bathroom, undressed and showered. In the shower I kept thinking of Dougie. Of his beaufiful face with the gorgeous blue/greenish eyes, of his little frame that was so thin but so beautiful. And I kept trying to convince myself that I shouldn't think about Dougie like this when I only knew him for a few days.

When I got back in our little room, with still wet hair, Dougie was still sleeping and it brought a smile to my face. It was 7 am now, I had to go to work at 12, so I didn't have to do anything yet. So I decided just to go get something to eat and wait for someone else to wake up.

But when I walked into the living room I noticed surprised that Tom was laying sound asleep on the sofa. I wondered why, had he and Danny gotten in a fight last night? I hadn't heard any screaming, but I had layed awake for quite a while. This was weird. I decided to just let Tom sleep, and went to the kitchen. I still had to get used to this new apartment, and it took me a bit longer than usual to make myself toast. I wandered back to living room and sat myself at the big table and started to eat slowly. A bit of a shame, now I was finally in a new apartment with six others, but still I was eating breakfast on my own. Well, Tom was in the room, but that didn't really count. Now I did know because of this who of the six of us was the loudest snorer. Danny. I grinned softly. Tom didn't snore either, I did snore but not very loudly. And well Laryssa and Evelyn... No girls don't snore, I told myself.

When it was half past 7, and I was now reading the news paper, I heard doors being thrown open and close, and I got up quickly and got to our room, hoping it wasn't Dougie freaking out or something. But no, he was still asleep. Again I smiled at his angelic face and got back to reading the news paper in the livingroom. Not very much later it became clear who the one was that had been making the noise. Danny came barging in the livingroom, with a flushed face and wet dark hair sticking up from all placed. Obviously he was in a hurry.

'Oh Harry, mate, goodmorning. Fuck I'm so late for my work. I have to be there at eight! Crap!' I laughed at his panic about oversleeping. When he noticed Tom laying on the sofa he stopped and a frown showed on his face. He looked at me confused then back at Tom. Clearly in his panicked hurry he hadn't noticed Tom not being in the room.

'What's he doing here?' Danny wondered out loud. Tom was still asleep, weirdly enough he hadn't woken up to the noise Danny had made when he came barging in. He must be really tired. I looked at Danny with a questioning frown on my face. He looked back and lowered his voice.

'He acted so weird yesterday night in his bed. He kept calling someone and then completely panicked when that person didn't answer.' He told me. His expression and the tone his used made clear that he had no idea what was going on but he was worried.

'He didn't want to tell me what's wrong. But I think something is really worrying him, Harry. And now he is sleeping here...' Danny was clearly puzzled.

'Maybe he just fled from your terrible snoring. I could hear it from the corridor,' I joked, and luckily he roared with laughing at that.

'I'm sorry mate, I can't help it!' He said half amused, half ashamed.

'It's okay, mate,' I said, really liking Danny. He was funny.

'But should I remind you that just moments ago you were completely freaking out because you're late for your job?' I said amused and I burst out laughing when his expression returned to panicked again.

'Oh fuck yer.' And he ran to the kitchen to quickly make himself something to eat. When he was clinging a lot of pots and making a hell of a lot noise in the kitchen I finally heard movement behind me.

**Please review!**


End file.
